


All Made Up Of The Same Cosmic Dust

by clarka



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But whatever, F/F, F/M, Gen, Voltron au, cinder is also very not exactly shiro, cinder is shiro, cress is pidge, iko is coran but still a robot, kai is matt, levana is kind of both zarkon and haggar, loosely, scarlet is keith, thorne is lance, torin is sam, winter is allura, wolf is hunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarka/pseuds/clarka
Summary: Cinder has always wanted to travel to the stars. Growing up her adoptive family looked down on her dreams and told her it was impossible with her disabilities. Even Peony who loved Cinder never truly believed she could. But with advances in technology and her own mechanical genius Cinder is finally accepted into the Garrison Academy in America as her prosthetic hand and leg are no longer seen as a liability. She quickly rises to the top and goes on her first mission, collecting ice on one of Pluto's moons but it doesn't go as smoothly as she or the rest of her crew wanted.





	All Made Up Of The Same Cosmic Dust

At first Cinder couldn't believe her eyes. Maybe they had a malfunction. Maybe Pluto's atmosphere was somehow messing with the intricate mechanics of her contacts. Maybe she was tired and it was just an hallucination, but Kai and Torrin both seemed to so see it as they both had a look of fear and disbelief upon their faces, A spaceship. An ALIEN spaceship. 

"Run!" She shouted, and they all did. Even though they all knew that if what they were seeing was true running would be useless it was too old an instinct to ignore. They were suddenly shrouded in a purple light. Cinder looked back as she ran, some sort of beam was coming out of the ship. It made her think of old movies were alien abducted cows from fields into they old little UFOs. Dust and pebbles started to float upwards, Cinder started to feel lighter, but all three of them continued to run. Maybe just maybe if they got back to their own ship they would be safe. She didn't actually believe this and was sure both Kai and Torrin were thinking the same. Yet none of them stopped. 

Cinder put her foot down but it didn't reach the floor. She tried her other foot it didn't reach either. She was just kicking air, her crew seemed to be in the same position too. Watching the ground going further away, doing nothing. They couldn't run, they could barely move. Trying to calm down Cinder looked into Kai's eyes through his helmet, They could die and she never told him.........

Then it all went black.

With a gasp she woke up. She was alive. Cinder looked in panic and found Kai to right and Torrin to her left. She let out a sigh of relief they both seemed to be breathing. "Their helmets?!" She thought, they were gone. And so was hers. What was going......

That's when she noticed the silhouette of someone in front of her. A big someone. Almost sensing the eyes on them the figure turned to face Cinder. She almost let out a scream. It was an alien. A flesh and blood alien. A purple fluffy alien.

Cinder was stunned. The creature looked at her as though expecting something. Maybe they didn't want to hurt anyone, she then thought of it. "We come in peace." She said trying to sound assertive but not angry. She hoped it was only a cliche on earth. The creature smiled, "We don't."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its really short i haven't watched s1 of vld in like forever so i cant remember exactly how this scene happened but i will rewatch it before i write the next chapter which will have more plot


End file.
